Angel Wings
by Blood Lust Fairy
Summary: When she was a baby, her parents had seperated for the mom to survive. Her mom never told her about her father, but will the girl go through the Digital World to meet her father? DigiWinx. Rated T for Some Yuri features.
1. Prequel 1 Stormy's POV

Prequel (Part 1 - Stormy's POV)

* * *

I sighed happily. My sisters and I were shopping in Shibuya. I was about to call my mom when my sister, Darcy, screamed. I turned and saw the electronic billboard having the face of a scary looking person. I opened my cellphone. The same. Icy and Darcy tried the same. The Same Face. The same evil smirk. I floated up, growling. I used a lightning ball to try and defeat the figure. However, it didn't work. He attacked me and made me fall. He grinned and turned into a scary purple dragon. Little did I know, he was going to be my future huspand.


	2. Prequel 2 Father's POV

Prequel (Part 2 - Father(guess his name?)'s POV)

* * *

I looked through a magic portal and heard weeping. It flew to it and saw a pretty girl. She looked so similiar. I picked her up. The girl freaked, "Get back! My lightning blast can kill!" She backed away. She was very frightened.

"Don't worry. I'll take you in." I said. Soon afterwards, the girl and I got married and she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that we named Gothica, after Stormy's ancestor. The girl looked exactly like her mother except for green bains. However, my love, Stormy, had fallen ill and the only medicine was in Magix.

"Stormy, be safe, my love." I said.

"I will, my love." said Stormy, hugging me and walking off, holding our child. The baby girl waved goodbye. I swore one day I'd see Stormy and my daughter again.

--

A teenage girl woke up, gasping. She had the worst dream ever. About this man being dragged into the darkness and being turned evil. Somehow, she knew the man. The girl sat up. There was a gold locket around her neck with an S on it. She grabbed it, crying. The locket belonged to her mother and kit contained a pic of her and her mom when she was a baby. She brushed her long purple hair off her shoulder and sighed, her green bangs once again in her hair. She brushed her hair and she sighed. Who was the man in the dream?


	3. The New Adventure

Episode 1 - The New Adventure

"Really, Gothica?" asked a girl with short black hair and red eyes. She wore a gothic lolita dress and black lipgloss. She was very pretty.

"I'm telling the truth, Cloe." said the girl with purple hair. This was Gothica. Her mother was headmistress of Cloud Tower. Gothica still had the locket, but instead of a nightgown, she wore a tant top with a cloud on it and grey jeans. Her shoes were tennis shoes. She sighed.

"You have some weird dreams, then, Gothica." said a new girl. She looked alot like Cloe, except her eyes were purple. This was Cloe's cousin, Anashi Minamoto. Anashi wore a tube top with a star on it and wore a black skirt with red trimmings. She wore high heels.

"Eek! Anashi, don't scare me like that!" shouted Cloe(Guess what her last name is?). She suddenly twitched. She heard a girl running quickly towards her, holding at least 3 bags. The girls, who would mostly be at school at Alfea, a school for fairies, were at the mall. "Tell me when to duck."

Anashi nodded. Soon, she yelled, "Duck!" Cloe ducked under and heard something hit the wall. She got up and saw a red haired girl with blue eyes face in the wall. The girl got out and shook off the dust. She turned to Cloe and giggled.

"Glompie!" shouted the girl. She tackled Cloe, rubbing her cheek on Cloe's shoulder affectionally. The girl wore a blue tant top with brand new black capries. Her name was Kokonia Shibayami, Cloe's Cloe obsessed girlfriend. A girl who looked alot like Cloe giggled at her twin's other defeat to the glomp of her girlfriend. Anastasia was the girl's name. She wore a blue dress.

"What the heck?" asked a girl with blond hair. She had a labtop in her lap. She was holding down a younger girl with burnette hair. The younger girl wore a long dress. The other one wore blue jeans and a white top. The girls were Mariella, the older sister, and Lora, her little sister, Himi. Both were highly smart. Something had just fell on her head and she saw 6 cellphone like things. She picked one up and felt freezing. She gave it to her sister. She picked up a lilac one and smiled. The wind was blowing from it. She threw 2 black ones to Cloe and Anastasia. Cloe felt warm from her's. Anastasia smiled at hers. Anashi picked up her's. She groaned from the light being shinned from it. Kokonia, after Cloe managed to push her off, grabbed her's and her hair went up. She blinked and freaked.

"Hello, digistindeds." said a woman voice from the cellphones.

"Who are you!?" yelled Cloe.

"What the heck?" asked the woman, "Don't I have the legendary warriors?"

"Legendary warriors? I thought they're a myth." said Cloe. Gothica blinked when a cellphone appear in her hand, being purple and green.

"They're real. I am their protector, Ophanimon." said the woman.

"Wait, Ophanimon? It's me, Cloe!" said Cloe.

"Princess Cloe? So, I'm talking to the daughters of the legendary warriors?" asked Ophanimon.

"Yep." said Cloe.

"These are D-Tectors and you girls are going to have a huge quest ahead." said Ophanimon.

--

End of Chapter 1


	4. Goodbyes and Hellos

Episode 2 - Hellos and Goodbyes

Also, the contest for Cloe's parents contest has been won. The correct answer is King KouichiXTakuya. It doesn't make sense and if any of you question it without reading the next chapter, I'll rant on your stories... So has the father contest been won, but you won't know his name for a while. Also, the stuff in istaliacs are thoughts and flashbacks(how the girls got their enchantixes(except for Gothica and Mariella's sister). For enchantix pics, go to youtube and search for DigiWinx enchantix. It'll be by mur12chen and it'll be their pics.

--

Cloe was in the library with her friends, trying to find something about the legendary warriors when the forbidden library wing opened and a book flew out and hit Cloe right in the stomach. She groaned when she hit a bookself, where the books fell on top of her. Anashi giggled at Kokonia digging in the books to try and get Cloe free. _'Who needs a TV when I have my cousin being attacked by her obsessive girlfriend?' _Cloe groaned when she got free. The book was still on her stomach. Kokonia picked it up. She opened it up and saw 10 symbols. One she remembered. She removed her glove and saw her birthmark, which was the symbol of lightning. Cloe blinked and unzipped a bit, showing her birthmark of the symbol of fire. Anastasia's birthmark was the same area, only with the symbol of darkness. Mariella's was on her arm and of the symbol of wind. Her sister's was on her neck with the symbol of ice. Anashi's was on her stomach and of the symbol of light. Kokonia was blushing deeply. Cloe noticed and zipped up her dress. "Aw, no fair." said Kokonia, breaking out of her day dream.

"Kokonia, never day dream that again..." said Cloe, blushing. However, Kokonia was still sad. Cloe opened the book and the book began to speak.

"Hello, princess of Stormia. Your name is Cloe, correct?" asked the book.

"Yes." said Cloe.

"Show me your D-Tector." said the book. Cloe put her D-Tector towards the book.

"Orginal owner is Takuya Kanbara. One of your fathers, correct? Married to Kouichi Kimura?" asked the book.

"Yes." said Cloe.

"I have scanned the eyes of your friends and family and have discovered they're all daughters of the warriors. Except for Gothica. She is... different than you girls... However, she is a powerful friend. You girls will embark for your quest soon. Cloe, open your heart and remember when you first turned enchantix." said the book. Cloe did and she began to glow brightly. She blinked when she awoke in Shibuya High on the day she left the school.

_"Hey, Cloe." shouted a black girl. She and her sister had equiption necklaces and school girl outfits. Both had curly purple hair. Their names were Alma and Natasha. _

_"How was your summer?" said another girl. She had black hair and green eyes. She was much more popular than the other 2. They were Cloe's best friends. _

_"It was okay." said Cloe, trying not to remember the events of yesterday._

_"There she is!" shouted 3 girls. Each had acid green hair. One had earrings filled with poison. One had a fang in her hair. One had a snake tattoo. They were the snake sisters, Venom, Fang, and Viper. They summoned a snake to strangle several people and began to summon a huge attack. Cloe, feeling like she was supossed to, jumped infront of the people, sacraficing herself. She fell to the ground, coughing up blood. She passed out and went enchantix. _

Cloe gasped. "Now, Anashi and Mariella." said the book. Anashi and Mariella closed their eyes and awoke in the Red Fountain concert hall. The girls blinked.

_Yami grinned when she appeared infront of Mariella and Anashi, "It's too late, you'll never save your fathers!" Mariella gasped and flew fastly to her dad and recieved the hit. She fell and turned enchantix. Anashi followed her and used a barried to try to keep the snake from killing her dad. However, the snake bit Anashi, poisoning her and made the girl fall. However, Anashi kept using her barrior to keep her dad safe until she fainted. Then, she went enchantix. The 2 girls flew up, grinning._

Anashi freaked and began to cry. That memory had always broken her down. Cloe held her cousin to comfront her. "Now, Kokonia." said the book. Kokonia gulped, but began to focus.

_"Yami, leave my little sister alone!" shouted Kokonia. She attacked Yami, who attacked her back. Yami grinned and managed to strike Kokonia down and grab Sparky, attacking the little girl with a sword. However, Kokonia jumped infront of Sparky and recieved the hit. She fell towards the bottom and gained enchantix._

"Now, Anastasia, it's your turn." said the book. Anastasia focused, but couldn't remember it.

"Girls, now, go to your headmistress's office." said the book. The girls nodded and ran towards the office.

Cloe knocked on the door, "Grandma, we're coming in." The door opened and saw the place had been destoried and there was a note from Darkar which made Cloe cry.

It said, "Cloe, I have taken your grandmother hostage in the digital world. Come if you want her back." A portal was open. Cloe, immediatly, ran through it, the others following. The girls fell down and were taken into a cave by a cat digimon.

End of Chapter 2.


	5. Gothica's Sacrafice

Episode 3 - Gothica's sacrafice(Bold is in a cave)

--

Cloe awoke, groaning. Her leg was badly injured. She turned to see the others also knocked out. She freaked when a black cat sat on her legs. She hit it on the head, but the cat growled, "Stop that! I saved you. My name's BlackGatomon. It's nice to meet you. Are you Cloe?" Cloe nodded. "Wonderful. Then, these are the other digiwinx members?" Cloe nodded. "They're starting to wake up." said BlackGatomon.

"Hiya, purple girl!" said an excited puppy digimon on Gothica's lap. Gothica freaked and slapped the puppy down. The young digimon ran to her mom and cried, "Mommy, she's scary!"

"Salamon, you probably frightened her half to death." said BlackGatomon, Still, Salamon didn't like Gothica.

Later, that day, Salamon went out to play, not noticing a girl watching her. The girl vanished when Gothica walked outside.

**The girl appeared again, this time in a very dark cave, "Fathers, I have found out the DigiWinx are here. Should we continue with our mission?" The first male, who looked alot similiar to Cloe's father, Takuya, stood up and nodded. "Yes, dear, I believe we should." This was Cloe's uncle, Shinya, and he was always near Cloe's uncle Darkar. **

**"Yes, fathers. Shall I call my idiots of younger sisters?" asked the girl.**

**"Yes, and don't you call your sister idiots, Yami!" shouted Darkar. The girl sighed, showing her red eyes and long black hair. She would be the splitting image of her cousin if she didn't have long hair. She wore a black leather dress, holding a long sword. She called the snake sisters and told them to get ready. The hunt was on.**

**"You won't get away with this, Darkar! The second I get my powers back, the second I'm going to kick your..." shouted Tomoko. However, the last part was ruined when Yami hit Tomoko on the head, knocking out the older woman.**

Salamon growled at Gothica, still hating her. Gothica sighed until she heard a snake. She turned and turned winx. She saw the snake sisters and Yami. Yami grinned and sent out a shadow bat to attack Gothica. Gothica screamed for help and the others flew out. However, soon after, Venom grabbed Salamon and threw her deep into the lake. Gothica gasped and flew in, in hopes to save Salamon. When Gothica did, she made a water snake to send Salamon towards lake shore. Salamon landed on shore and cried, believing she would never see her again. However, a green glow appeared in the lake and Gothica flew up, looking different. She was in a green and purple kimono and her hair was in 2 pigtails. She also had green and gold wings. This was her enchantix. Gothica grinned and combined her attacks with Cloe to sent the witches back home. Salamon ran to her and thanked her. BlackGatomon ran to her child, "Gothica, thank you for saving my daughter."

"Mommy, I want to follow them." said Salamon.

"Is this what you want, dear?"

"Yes, mommy. I want to be Gothica's digimon."

"Well, good luck, dear." said BlackGatomon, letting go of Salamon. Gothica's D-Tector glew brighter and it made a D-3. Gothica blinked and smiled. She held Salamon, happy to have a new friend.

End of Chapter 3(Read the baby by Koukou13 to understand the male pregnancy thing).


	6. Depender of Darkness

Episode 4 - The Guardian of Darkness - Enter Shadowmon!

As of now, Cloe has the D-Tector of Darkness while Anastasia has the D-Tector of Fire

--

A purple lion digimon growled in his cage. He wore grey jeans and an unbuttoned green over shirt. He had no mane, but he was able to stand up on his legs. He was the size as an 11 year old child. He faced the other side, his red eyes showing fear. He had been kidnapped several months ago by Darkar. Everytime he got close enough to strike Darkar, Darkar would releash a beam of darkness to injure the poor cat digimon. However, one day, only the snake sisters were there. Darkar was no where to be seen.

--

"We've been traveling for hours, Cloe. Let's take a break." cried Kokonia.

"Fine." said Cloe, sitting down, unforunatly, on a cactus. Yes, the girls were in the desert and Cloe had began screaming in pain. The others giggled, except for Kokonia and Mariella. Mariella happily offered to help pull them out. she immediatly got a slap from Cloe and Kokonia. Kokonia, however, was looking at Cloe's butt, which got her 3 slaps. The girls held their swollen cheeks while Cloe pulled out the needles. She blinked when she heard flapping nearby. She turned and saw a shadow phoenix. The phoenix grinned and shot a beam of pure dark energy at the girls. The girls screamed as they were thrown to different areas. Gothica and Salamon were thrown towards a mountain. Anashi was thrown towards an area surrounded in ice. Kokonia was thrown a forest. Anastasia was thrown to an island. Mariella was thrown towards a place filled with eggs. The phoenix turned into Darkar and grabbed Cloe by her neck. He cast a spell to make the girl feel numb and teleported to the cave where the digimon was.

"Demon, looks like you've got a new friend." said Viper when Darkar returned, holding Cloe. Darkar cast a spell for Cloe to appear in the cage. Cloe was very sick. The digimon gave her some medicine. when Cloe awoke, Darkar and the snake sisters were gone.

"About time you awoke." said the creature infront of her, his back turned to her.

"Where am I?" asked Cloe.

"You were captured by the skeleton dude." said the Digimon, "I'm Shadowmon. Who are you?" He turned to Cloe, his eyes piercing into her soul. Cloe found it difficult to speak.

"C..l...o...e...K...i...m...u..r.a..." said Cloe.

"A Kimura? I haven't seen one in 27 years." said Shadowmon, "You can't be him."

"Who?" asked Cloe.

"Kouichi Kimura. He was the warrior of darkness. He was 11 when I last saw them." said Shadowmon.

"He's my dad." said Cloe.

"What!?" said Shadowmon, turning instantly towards the girl.

"My father is Kouichi Kimura." said Cloe. Shadowmon looked into Cloe's eyes, trying to see if it's true.

"I believe you. Your eyes are pure like his, but you have a dark part inside of you which can bring great harm to your friends and family." said Shadowmon.

"How do we get out?" asked Cloe.

"We need a good spell to break free, but I'm no Wizardmon." said Shadowmon.

"Spell? Then, i'm your girl!" said Cloe, turning enchantix and using her fairy dust to break the spell on the lock. Shadowmon thanked her and jumped out. Cloe followed. Cloe began to glow and used a dragon to point their way back. Cloe smiled when they were outside. She turned to Shadowmon.

"Why were you in the cage?" asked Cloe, suddenly regretting what she said when Shadowmon broke down and started to cry. Cloe held him, "What's wrong?"

"My brothers and I were sent to defend the spirits of darkness, light, and fire when we were younger. However, Darkar appeared with an elderly fairy and captured us. He sent my fire loving brother to an island. He sent my kind brother to a freezing mountain. He captured me and kept me close. He told me I was the only person who was any importance of my family, defending the spirits of darkness." said Shadowmon,

"I'll help you reunite you 3 together." said Cloe.

--

Anashi glared, being in a freezing area. she collasped, however, not noticing a furry digimon watching her from far.


	7. Two New Friends

Episode 5 - Two New Friends

--

Anashi groaned as she awoke. She saw a small digimon beside her, along with a wizardmon. "Glad you're awake, Anashi." said Wizardmon.

"Hey, Wizardmon. Achoo!" sneezed Anashi. She had gotten a cold in the cold.

"Strabimon, please give her some herbs." said Wizardmon. The wolf-like digimon, apparently Strabimon, got some herbs and fed them to Anashi.

"Yuck!" shouted Anashi.

"I know they;re sour, but they'll cure your cold." said Strabimon.

"I'm going to heave!" screamed Anashi, running off. However, there was a blizzard outside and she lost her way. She ended up in a cave fulled of Bakemon. She screamed and was locked in a cell. She had no idea this was the domain of IceDevimon. Until, IceDevimon appeared, having captured Wizardmon too. IceDevimon threw him in the cage along with Anashi. Anashi began to cry badly. She barely cried like this. IceDevimon grinned and tried to attack Anashi, however, a small digimon flew infront of her, freezing on contest. It was a Bakemon. Strabimon grinned, having thrown it to help Anashi. He broke the gate and helped the 2 free. They ran to the forest, being safe.

--

Mariella groaned as she landed in a bush, covered with eggs. She blinked and saw a Swanmon about to attack her. She begged for forgiveness. "Sorry. I can tell you're good." said Swanmon.

"Mistress Swanmon, the baby digimon have been fed." said a burnette girl walking out. She had blue eyes and wore a red dress.

"Well done, Apprentice Mitsuki." said Swanmon. Mariella blushed. She thought Mitsuki was beautiful, but had a feeling the girl was taken. There were probably tons of pretty girls at her old school and her new school, Alfea, and that would explain her typing constantly on a computor., but she had to take a chance.

Mariella saw a small egg and watched it hatch. Inside was a SnowBotamon. "Umm...Swanmon, an egg just hatched." said Mariella. Swanmon walked to her and held the SnowBotamon, which instantly jumped to Mariella.

"She seems to like you." said Swanmon.

"hi, little cutie." said Mariella. SnowBotamon giggled. "Hey, Swanmon, did Mitsuki ever say she was single?"

"I'm afraid not, young girl." said Swanmon.

"That;s okay." said Mariella. She walked to Mitsuki and hugged her, "Mitsuki-san, are you single?"

"About time you asked. Yes, I am." said Mitsuki.

"So, do you wanna go out?" asked Mariella, purring/

"Of coarse." said Mitsuki, kissing Mariella in a deep kiss. SnowBotamon blushed and turned away, happy her trainer found her love.

--

Anastasia looked out at the sea. She was very worried.


End file.
